The Spirit of a Heart Beat - The Fire's Soul
by MewMewCloud
Summary: Volume two, in this sequel - After Sophie losing her daughter, she has been waiting 14 years for the return of her daughter, they realise that she is just perfect and has a thing for fire, but Madame Suliman has been waiting and will soon strike.
1. A Daughter

( 14 Years Later )

14 years had past, Sophie became happier as the years past, but every year on their daughters birthday she cried, remembering the day she had to give her beloved baby away, the day when the future was never changed, soon badness will grow. Because their daughter was in her 14th year of age, Howl and Sophie believe it to be time, Markl had now grown to great wizard, but he still lived in the castle, he never found someone and he wanted to be here for their daughter and for the fight against Madame Suliman, and the witch of the waist still stayed as well for the same reason. They all had to stay hidden for years, staying invisible, Suliman never found them, but they knew that she was still out there waiting for the right moment to strike. Howl and Sophie were in their room staying silent, until Sophie said, "tomorrow is the day isn't it Howl" Howl smiled and nodded, but he looked confused for Sophie's face didn't look excited,

"what's wrong?" he asked, Sophie sighed,

"what if she hates us, not once had we visited her, she doesn't know who she is, we don't even know her name or what's she looks like, all I have is the dream I had before we were married and I've forgotten now." Howl knew what she was saying but still smiled,

"I bet she will be perfect, she will look just like you, and she will always be a rare beauty"

"yeah, even more than me" Howl gasped,

"no one could be more beautiful than you" he kissed her forehead, "now, let's get some sleep, I bet you want to be wide awake tomorrow" Sophie nodded and kissed him on the lips before getting under the covers with Howl's arm round her waist, dreaming about what their daughter was like.

* * *

They woke up the next morning to find the sky beautifully clear, perfect for flying, Sophie felt nervous, they hadn't seen their daughter in 14 years, all they could remember was that she had sparkling blue eyes like her father. Howl felt nervous but decided to keep it in, they had breakfast with Markl, the witch, Calcifer and Anya, they were all excited about seeing their daughter, even Anya. After breakfast Sophie helped Markl wash up and then stood by the door, Howl saw the same look in her eyes as last night, but he smiled and took her hand, she smiled back, "ready?" he said, Sophie nodded,

"ready!" Howl changed into his bird form and Sophie jumped on his back, they flew out of the door, it was still beautiful. For the whole journey, Sophie and Howl were thinking about what they were going to say, "she's going to kill us, we're bad parents for letting her go, she'll never forgive us" Sophie said,

"she will, we have to make sure that she understands that if we kept her, then she would be in danger, we have been hiding for 14 years and that is no life for a child." Sophie buried her face into his feathers and groaned,

"she still will never forgive us"

"she will have grown and learned to understand, but let's talk about something better, I wonder if Alex ever taught her the language of the ancient, if he did, we could have really used her back when we needed to rescue you, but we were mainly rescuing you because of her" Sophie giggled,

"yes, but you did save me and I hope that our daughter has been having a wonderful life, Alex and Ariana always wanted children but poor Ariana couldn't have them, it broke her heart, so I believe that giving our daughter to her was a good idea, she understands that we need to take her away, Ariana is smart." Howl nodded,

"we're almost their, do you believe she will look like the girl in your dream all those years ago" he said, Sophie pulled a face,

"I told you last night that I had forgotten what the girl looked like, but if she does I would recognise her instantly." They flew for a while in silence until they saw the home town of Alex and Ariana, Sophie smiled and Howl began to fly down. They got to the ground and found themselves in front of Alex and Ariana's door, Sophie gulped as Howl knocked, after 5 seconds the door opened to reveal Ariana looking like she hadn't aged a day, she gasped at the two people in front of her, then squealed and ran to Sophie giving her a huge hug.

"Sophie, Howl, has it been 14 years already, I have missed you guys so much" she screamed, Sophie smiled and hugged her back tight,

"we've missed you too Ariana" said Sophie, Ariana pulled away,

"please come inside you two" she said going into the house, "Alex! Sophie and Howl are here" she shouted upstairs, at that moment thudding came down the stairs and a blur was heading for Sophie, she gasped as Alex flung himself at her and lifted her up,

"Sophie, oh god is it really you, you wouldn't believe how much we have missed you" he cried,

"I think I know enough" she laughed. Alex pulled away and they walked into the sitting room,

"I expect that you are here for your daughter" said Ariana, Howl and Sophie nodded,

"yes, we are sorry to take her away from you" said Sophie, Alex shook his head,

"no, don't be, we love her and she is amazing, but we understand, she can always visit us and we will always be here for her" Sophie nodded, then looked at Ariana,

"so what rare name did you give her?" Ariana smiled,

"we decide to give her a name that fitted her beauty...Bronté" Sophie gasped,

"oh my god, that is such a beautiful name, is she really that beautiful" Alex nodded.

"oh yes, but she is like you Sophie, she doesn't like to admit it" Sophie giggled,

"so where is she?" said Howl,

"Bronté is very skilled and has decided to take her bow out, she has been skilled in fighting and has never had a lesson, we tell her that she doesn't need to use the bow or fight, but she says that it is fun and she chose to, she'll be back soon though" said Alex, they nodded. Ariana leaned in,

"there is one more thing you need to know, Bronté has already started to use magic, she has a thing for fire and we have become a little scared of her, but not that scared"

"when did she start?" asked Howl,

"I remember when she was 4, she took a glass of water and suddenly started to shape it into different shapes, that is strong magic for a 4 year old"

"4, that's not fair! I found out I had magic at the age of 7" said Howl stubbornly. He crossed his arms and leaned back into the chair,

"plus, I did teach her the language of the ancients, but not much because it appears that your daughter has the same gift as me, suddenly when she was 6 she started to write the language of the ancients, it was unbelievable" said Alex, Sophie giggled,

"well she is the daughter of the most powerful wizard know to man" she said nudging Howl who was still acting stubborn, at that moment the door opened,

"HI, IM HOME" shouted a voice, Sophie became tense, but Howl just held her hand. A young woman began to come round the corner holding a bow with some arrows in a bag on her back, Sophie looked at the girl and saw the same blue eyes as her baby girl, she looked the same as the girl in her dream all those years ago. Her hair was in a plait and reached down to her bum, she looked at Sophie and Howl and smiles,

"Sophie, Howl" began Ariana, "this is Bronté" and she looked so much like her mother.

* * *

**Yay, I'm sooooo happy to finally start this next part of the story, I have been hitting myself to make me stop writing it, I promise I would start today. So their daughters name is Bronté, I just chose a name that was extremely rare and sounded pretty, I would like to say thank you to**

Time-Angel-Kiko

**For reviewing the last story, it means a lot to me and I hope to get more reviews in this story. I might do another one later tonight, but for now**

**Bye**


	2. Explaination

Howl and Sophie were still staring at the girl in front of them, she was more beautiful than anything, her brown hair was longer than Sophie's used to be. Bronté stares at the guests then bowed, "it's a pleasure to meet you" she said before running upstairs to put her things away. Howl still had his mouth open and looked at Ariana,

"so you're telling me that, that girl is our daughter" he said, Ariana nodded, "bloody hell" Alex laughed,

"yes, it's very surprising isn't it." Ariana leaned in,

"would you like to talk to her?" she said, Sophie felt nervous but quickly nodded, "BRONTÉ!" called Ariana, "OUR GUESTS WOULD LIKE TO SPEAK TO YOU"

"coming" a voice came from upstairs, the girl came running down stairs into the sitting room and sat down next to Alex, "can I help you?"

"Bronté" began Ariana, "you know when you were younger I told you stories about Howls moving castle" Bronté nodded, "well here they are" Bronté gasped.

"Oh my god, I have always wanted to meet you two, mum told amazing stories about you two and how Sophie ended the great war" Sophie blushed,

"Bronté, we have come here to tell you something that we hope you would understand" said Howl, Bronté nodded,

"tell me" Howl took in a deep breath

"15 years ago, me and Sophie got married, a few weeks after our wedding, Sophie had been kidnapped, I soon found out that she was pregnant." Bronté listened carefully to the story, "on the day I rescued her, she was going into labour. The reason for the kidnapping was because of a witch named Madame Suliman, she told me that because I was the greatest wizard know to man, meant that my offspring would be far greater and would be able to rule over her job without even trying, so she tried to stop all of it from happening. However me and Sophie, plus the child got away safely, we understood that we could keep her because she would be hunted for the whole of her life if she stayed with us, we had to give her to someone for 14 years, I couple that Sophie trusted most in the world." Howl finished his story and Bronté looked confused,

"so what was the purpose of telling me that?" she asked, Ariana moved closer to her and whispered in her ear,

"Bronté, that child was you" Bronté gasped then shot up and began to back away,

"wait a minute, I'm your daughter, I'm nothing" she said to Ariana, Sophie stayed put, she knew that Bronté wouldn't be happy. "So you're telling me after 14 years of being your daughter, I'm suddenly actually the daughter of one of the greatest wizards know to man and that I am being hunted" she shouted. Bronté quickly ran upstairs to her room,

"well that went well" said Sophie, Ariana sighed,

"Bronté has always been a difficult person, but she will soon understand, just give her some time" she said, both Howl and Sophie nodded. Howl saw the look of sadness in Sophie's eyes, he put an arm round her and held her close, "I think I'll go get some tea" and Ariana went off with Alex following her,

"great, now our own daughter hates us" said Sophie,

"ssshhhh, she doesn't, she's just confused, if you'd like, we could try and talk to her together" Howl said, Sophie looked at Howl and nodded. They got off the chair and went upstairs, they saw a sign on a door saying 'Bronté's room', knowing that this was the room, they knocked lightly.

"go away" a little voice came from inside,

"Bronté, we know you are mad at us, but can we explain" said Howl, the door opened instantly revealing Bronté angry,

"sure, you can explain, why you guys left me, why you didn't want me, you are no parents of mine" she shouted, Sophie was becoming tired of this now,

"WE DID IT TO SAVE YOU" she shouted. Howl looked at Sophie astonished, Bronté became quiet and looked at her mother, Sophie finally calmed down, "please Bronté, can we explain without you butting in" Bronté was silent but nodded then walked into her room, Sophie and Howl followed her in and Bronté sat on her bed,

"start talking" she demanded, Howl sighed.

"Like I said down stairs, Sophie got kidnapped by a witch called Madame Suliman, her goal was to kill you, Suliman didn't want me to have children because I am the most powerful wizard know, and you would be stronger. Her plan failed in killing you but she is still after you, we had to give you away because a life on the run is never good for a child, you wouldn't get the chance to explore the outside world, you would be stuck in a castle for the whole of your life." Bronté still hadn't said a word, she just sighed and looked at her parents,

"alright, I understand, but it still hurts, I won't forgive you but I guess I can try to forget" then she smiled. Sophie was delighted to see the smile on the girls face,

"we have heard from Alex and Ariana that you have learned magic" said Howl, "show me what you can do" Bronté smiled and got of the bed, she stood straight and closed her eyes, Howl and Sophie watching in awe as fire balls began to come out of their daughters hands and circle her. Bronté opened her eyes and began to do amazing tricks with the fire, she shaped them into things and made them circle Sophie and Howl. She then clenched her hands which made the fire vanish,

"I learned that move when I was 6, I know many others and I can write and speak the language of the ancients, Alex says I was born with that power, he says I, special, now I know why." Howl stepped closer to Bronté,

"Bronté, we were wondering if you would like to come live with us, the castle is in the sky and you would love it" Bronté became confused,

"what about the part about you protecting me" she said,

"we believe that you are strong enough, plus we don't think we could live without you any longer, it's been hard for the past 14 years" Bronté thought for a while but then made a small smiled,

"that would be nice, I'd love to come...but what about Alex and Ariana?" she said sadly, "they have cared for me the whole of my life, I would feel guilty just leaving them"

"we knew this was coming" said a voice coming from the door, Alex and Ariana were by it smiling, they came in and hugged Bronté, "we knew that we had to say goodbye at some point and we were fine about it, we love you Bronté and we want what's best of you, just promise us you won't forget" said Ariana, Bronté hugged back,

"I promise" they all withdrew and smiled,

"now, start packing, Howl and Sophie will be waiting down stairs" Bronté nodded and they all left the room, Bronté sighed but then smiled and started packing.

* * *

It had been about 10 minutes before they heard footsteps coming down the stairs, Bronté came down with a small rucksack, some arrows and a bow in her hand, "you'll need more than that" said Howl, Bronté smiled,

"oh no, I used a spell to make this back have no end, so everything I need is in this bag" Sophie giggled. Ariana and Alex came up behind them,

"we'll miss you Bronté" said Alex, "but we'll be fine" Bronté smiled and nodded turning to her parents,

"let's go!" she said, they made their way out the door, Bronté waves to Alex and Ariana until they were out of sight, after a while they came to the door of the castle, "is this it?" said Bronté disappointed, Howl smiled and opened the door, Bronté gasped at what she saw and ran inside.

* * *

**Sorry, don't be mad at me for not updating in a while, I have my exams and need to revise, anyway, I would like to thank-**

OMG (Guest)

**from a very dramatic review, but it was funny to read, thank you, I'll see if I can update later tonight, but no promises.**


	3. Introductions

Bronté ran into the castle and was amazed at what she saw, she ran out of the castle and saw the little house, she smiled and said, "now that is cool" she walked back in with Sophie and Howl following her. They closed the door and switched the dial to castle, Bronté walked to the window and stared at the clouds, "you know, I've always wanted to fly, now here I am in a flying castle" she said. Sophie smiled and walked toward Bronté, she put her hand on her shoulder,

"come, I'll show you your room" she said leading her daughter towards her old room, she opened the door and Bronté gasped, "I know it's small but it has a great view of the sky." Bronté slowly walked into the room, it reminded Sophie of herself the first time she walked into this room, she stared out of the window and smiled,

"it's perfect" she turned to her mother, "I love it" Sophie nodded,

"come on, let's introduce you to the rest of the gang" said Sophie, Bronté nodded and walked out of the room where at bunch of people were. They all saw her and smiled, Bronté was a bit shy and stayed back but Sophie pushed her towards everyone, and old lady came up to her,

"you must be Sophie and Howl's daughter, Bronté, we've never met because I never got to see you as a baby, no one did apart from your parents but I am glad I got to love up to this day, I am the witch of the waste" she said. Bronte smiled,

"thank you, I've heard of you, you used to be really cruel and wanted Howl's heart but lost all of your power to Madame Suliman"

"I got a bit of my power back a month before your parents were married and turned your mother into a sleepy head" said the witch, Bronté laughed. The witch walked away and then a man no older than 25 came up to her,

"I'm Markl, I used to be your father's apprentice when I was young, even younger than you are now" said Markl.

"Well I bet you are very skilled being taught by the most powerful wizard known" Markl smiled,

"thank you, but I have heard that you are more powerful than him"

"I haven't seen any since of me being an extremely powerful sorcerer yet but I'm still young" Markl nodded and moved next to the witch. Howl moved his daughter towards the fire, Bronté was confused until the fire showed eyes, she gasped and moved back,

"hi, I'm Calcifer" said the fire, Bronté lend in closer,

"you're a fire demon aren't you, you're the one how had Howl's heart" she said, Calcifer nodded,

"got it in one, wow, you really know a lot about us,"

"the people that took care of me for the past 14 years told me stories about you guys, I didn't want to hear stories about anyone else, they were just full of beauty and magic." Calcifer nodded then looked at a beautiful owl by the fireplace, Bronté rose and walked to the bird, she smiled and gently stroke it's beautiful feathers, the bird squeaked in delight and Bronté laughed turning to her parents. "She's beautiful, what's her name"

"Anya" said Howl, "she was a wedding present from Ariana and Alex"

"I love her" she said still stroking the bird. Anya stretches her wings out before relaxing again and falling asleep, Bronté smiled then moved away from the owl so she could sleep, "is that all?" she asked, Sophie nodded,

"yeah, that's the whole gang"

"well I believe everyone is really nice and I already feel part of the family" she said, Sophie nodded and the witch and Markl went upstairs. Bronté walked back into her room and put down her bags and bow, and sat on the bed, Howl saw something in her yes and walked into her room,

"you ok?" he said, she nodded and smiled. "Oh come on, you are exactly like your mother, you're always trying to hid things that involve your depression" Bronté laughed,

"no, it's just different, to think when I woke up this morning I was the daughter of Ariana and Alex, I was a simple person, but now I am daughter of Howl and Sophie, now I am not as much of a simple person but have extraordinary power that is in me leaking somewhere waiting to be released." Howl sighed,

"I know it hard to say goodbye to a life like that, if you want after Madame Suliman is taken down you could go back to a life with Ariana and Alex" he said, Bronté gasped,

"no, I don't want that, I like for once I feel special, and if you guys really are my parents I want to stay" she cried, Howl laughed,

"if that's what you want, actually I'm glad you want to say, I don't think your mother could repeat all those years again, it broke all our hearts when we had to give you away" he said, Bronté smiled and sighed.

"Ok, I think I feel better now"

"good, lunch will be ready soon so we'll call you when it's ready" he said, she nodded but as Howl moved out of the room, Bronté said,

"um...dad" Howl looked back to see Bronté holding her bow, "will I still be able to go out hunting?" Howl nodded.

"Of course, I could take you to a great place to use a bow, I didn't see much forest round where you lived" he said, Bronté smiled and nodded closing her door. Howl smiled to himself before walking towards Sophie who was making lunch, he put his arms round her and kissed her neck, "you ok?" he said, she nodded,

"more than ok, I'm just happy we've got our daughter back and that she is happy here, I just worried about her being hunted" she said, Howl sighed.

"I know, but I will protect her, but I doubt she'll need protecting with powers like her's, but we'll find out" he kissed her again and let go, he walked over to Anya and started stroking the sleeping owl, "Bronté likes Anya doesn't she" Sophie turned around and nodded.

"Yeah, I could she so much happiness in her eyes, I could see the same happiness I see in you" she said, Howl laughed and walked over towards his wife and trapping her in his arms,

"well I can see the same beauty and the same smile as you" he said before kissing her again.

"Um...hello, earth to Sophie and Howl" shouted Calcifer, "you do realise that I'm right her and you two are making me sick" he said, Howl and Sophie pulled apart and glared at Calcifer,

"I better get back to making lunch" said Sophie before turning round and doing so.

* * *

**And there is the next one, please can I get reviews, the more reviews I get, the faster I update,**

**Anyway, Bronté has met the whole gang, but when will she meet Madame Suliman, lets hope we find out soon, because I don't even know when we're meeting her.**

**Until next time**


	4. Training

( 1 Week Later )

For the past week things have been pretty quiet, Howl help Bronté learn a few spells that she didn't already know and the witch taught her how to make potions. Bronté had become great friends with Anya and spent most of the time talking to her when no one was looking, but her parents were, they believed that somehow she was able to communicate with Anya and Anya understanding her. However, Sophie and Howl did notice that she had become a bit depressed, and wanted to know why. They both both walked up to her, while she was sitting in front of Calcifer, "Bronté, you ok?" asked Sophie, Bronté faced her parents and nodded, Howl smiled,

"I know you are just covering up your true feeling, come on, tell us" Bronté looked back at Calcifer and sighed.

"Alright, you got me, Ariana and Alex never noticed, I guess they were too scared to ask" Sophie frowned,

"to scare to ask? Why would they be?" she said, Bronté looked at Sophie,

"it's because they've always known I was different, I knew to, but not this different, I guess they were scared about me being the daughter of a very powerful wizard, that if they interfered, they might of gotten hurt." Sophie looked at Howl,

"I bet they never meant harm by it, you are very powerful, or so I have heard, and they fear that you could have hurt them severely, you're still young and may not have much control over you powers," Bronté suddenly shot up,

"but I have learnt to control my powers, well some of it" she cried. Howl smiled at his daughter,

"ok, so what's the real problem, why are you mopping?" he asked, Bronté stood quiet for a moment, then spoke,

"I'm just upset about the fact that I haven't left this castle in a week, and I want to go and shoot something" she said, Sophie began to relax taking that the problem wasn't big, she turned to Howl,

"well Howl, would you like to take her shooting, you can teach her a bit of magic as well" she said, Bronté gasped and smiled,

"oh please, I'll do what ever you say, I miss running in the woods, please!" she cried. Howl laughed,

"sure why not, Sophie if you want you could come to, or you could stay here" he said but Sophie shook her head and smiled,

"I'm alright, I'll stay here, you two have a father - daughter time okay" Bronté squealed happily and ran to her room, then came out with her bow and arrows,

"let's go" both her parents laughed,

"alright alright, bye Sophie" said Howl and kissed is wife goodbye on the cheek, "come on Bronté" he opened the door to her old neighbourhood, and she ran out.

"Bye" called Sophie and Howl left the castle and closed the door behind him,

"oh it feels so good to feel the earth again" said Bronté, Howl turned to see his daughter lying on the grass staring up at the sky, "it hard to believe that only a few seconds ago, I was up in that sky. Anyway let's go" she rose from the grass and walked along a path,

"is this the way you normally go?" Howl asked, Bronté nodded,

"yeah, I always like looking around this place".

* * *

They made it to the woods where Bronté normally practiced her shooting, it was a clearing surrounded by pine trees, it was beautiful, "so, do you actually shoot animals" asked Howl, Bronté just shook her head,

"no, I found this place 8 years ago, Ariana and Alex used to take me out to get some air, but one day I decided to go on my own and I found this place, they were worried sick when they found me, Ariana was crying, I guess they would think that you would kill them for losing your daughter" Howl shook his head.

"That maybe so, but I could tell they really loved you, I think some of those feelings were their own as well, not just for mine and your mothers benefit" he said, she just smiled and took her bow and an arrow.

"Now watch what I have learned in the 14 years you weren't there" she said, she grabbed a pine cone from a nearby tree and threw it in the air, Howl watched very carefully at her swift moving as she extended her bow, and set the tip of the arrow on fire and shot it at the cone. Howl gasped as he saw the arrow hit the pine cone and watched it blow up into tiny pieces. Bronté turned around to look at her fathers shocked face, "and that is what I can do" she smiled, Howl clapped and Bronté bowed,

"but do you want to do a much bigger explosion?" he asked, Bronté frowned,

"bigger explosion?" Howl nodded,

"yeah, I could teach you a bit more about fire, plus you could use other powers on the end of that arrow, have you ever tried water?" Bronté just shook her head,

"well, that is sort of a lie, I used it once but it wasn't very powerful, I use more fire than any other element, but I'll try water" Howl nodded and walked up to his daughter,

"ok, you need to imagine the water as a whip, it has to cut the cone into thousands of pieces" Bronté nodded and closed her eyes. Howl watched his daughter concentrate, then he heard something strange and turned around to find a huge wall of water, he gasped but was impressed. He continued to watch Bronté as she opened her eyes,

"throw a cone" she ordered, Howl did so, and Bronté's arm movement was faster than lightning, her hand cut through the air and the water from behind them aimed at the cone and shattered it into tiny bits. Howl was very impressed, she was very powerful for her age. The water vanished and Bronté squealed in excitement, "I've never done that before, that felt awesome, well apart from the fact that I forgot to use my bow" Howl shook his head.

"No, water doesn't really work on the end of an arrow, it's better to use your own power" she nodded.

For the past hour, Howl just watched his daughter enjoy herself, he never got to experience what it was like to be a real father; to heard his child's first words, to teach them how to walk. But he could teach her magic, maybe when she is free they could be a proper family. He hated the idea that his only child was being hunted just because of him. Suddenly he could hear a familiar noise, the sound of planes,

"shit" he said to himself, he grabbed Bronté's arm,

"what are you doing?" she said,

"we have to get out of here, you hear those planes? Their coming for you" he shouted, Bronté gasped. They ran for it with all their will power, but before they could exit the forest, a wall of fire was blocking their path.

"Why Howl, it has been so many years, and look you even brought me your daughter" said a familiar voice behind them,

"Suliman" he said before turning around to face the old woman, Howl grabbed Bronté and hid her behind him, "I won't let you have her, how could you ever think of killing a child just because of who her parents are, it's sick" Suliman just laughed.

"Yes, but it all depends on if the child wishes to join me, she is far too powerful to just be left aside. Why, didn't you realise while your little training session that you were being watch. My spy didn't even have to look at your faces to know that it was you, only someone like me and you and only a few others could do that sort of magic. Now hand over the girl and you won't be harmed" she said, Howl growled,

"never!" he shouted, but Suliman just laughed,

"wrong answer" she said before they were surrounded by 50 creatures. They all charged at Howl and Bronté, Bronté had her eyes closed the whole time, but her grip on her father was tight, she would not be separated from her family again, Howl thought the same thing. But the creatures still ripped them apart, Howl was pushed to the ground and Bronté was held with her arms behind her back. Suliman just smiled at her and walked towards her, "my what a pretty face, it would be a shame to ruin it" she said, but Bronté would have this, she spat in Suliman's face,

"don't give me that crap, let me go" she shouted. Suliman wiped the spit off her face and slapped Bronté hard, Bronté screamed from the pain but still stood strong.

"You should have raised your child better Howl, she is very rude, but what I would like to know is your name, I never knew it because you escaped from my hold before I got it. A child with such power should have had a name to equal their rareness" Bronté sighed

"and why should I tell you, what has anything got to do with my name" Suliman continued to smile,

"because I bet the world would like to know the name of an extremely powerful child and how she died" she said,

"don't make me spit in your face again" she said, Suliman laughed,

"what a strong willed child, but before you die it shall be broken, take her to my plane" she ordered the creatures.

"BRONTÉ!" shouted Howl as he watched his daughter being taken away, what would Sophie think, they just got her back and now she is being taken again.

"We will meet again Howl, I will make sure you watch your daughter die right in front of you, goodbye" she said before walking away.

"YOU BITCH" he shouted, soon Bronté and Suliman were both out of sight, and so was the plane. The creatures left and Howl was still lying on the ground crying. He managed to get himself up and before he was about to leave, he spotted Bronté's bow, he picked it up and held it to his chest still crying, "I'll get you back Bronté, that I promise" he said to the sky before heading home.

* * *

**Oh, you probably all hate me, I'm so sorry for the long break, I have had other stuff, I really want to finish this story and don't worry, it will be finished. Hopefully I will update soon. Please review, I do love reading them, but for now.**

**Until next time.**


	5. Help

**(With Bronté)**

Bronté spent to whole plane journey chained to the wall, it was dark and she was in a cell, she didn't even look up when the door opened, "so, your name is Bronté, that is indeed a rare and beautiful name" said Madame Suliman,

"what do you want from me" whispered Bronté, still not looking up. She heard footsteps and soon after her chin was grabbed and was looking in to the eyes of the witch.

"I want you dead, with you alive then my powers will be weak compared to yours"

"what makes you think that I am more powerful" Suliman sighed

"you are a 14 year old girl who can produce a wave of water 50 ft in the air, you are probably even more powerful with other elements other than water because my spy said that he heard you say that water was your weak element, but you could still do that. Plus you were born from a father with extremely powerful magic, almost as great as mine, and a mother with a heart as bright as a star, you are special" she said before releasing Bronté's chin.

"Why don't you just kill me now then, like you were planning 14 years ago" Suliman laughed,

"dear child, I told your father before we left that he would watch you die, you will not die today, or maybe even tomorrow, but mark my words, I will watch you drown in your own blood" Suliman glared a Bronté, and Bronté glared back.

"So this is all about being the strongest, you can't face the fact that there is a chance that I am stronger, why do you want to be stronger anyway?"

"I have a department in the royal palace that I own, if the King realises that I am not the strongest magical being, then I will be fired from his court, but taking the fact that I hid it from him, that would be a death sentence"

"so you are going to kill me, to save your own skin. Listen, you can have your department, I want a normal life as a teenager, nothing more, nothing less" Bronté said, but Suliman continued to smiled,

"it doesn't matter what you want, the King will persuade you to do as he pleases, that's what he did to me, I was a replacement for another and the wizard I replaced was murdered, not by me of course, but I don't want that to happen to me"

"so your basically saying that we can't both live in the same world"

"exactly" Suliman said before leaving the cell. Bronté was left again, she could feel tears building up,

"mum, dad, save me!" she whispered to herself and cried.

* * *

**(With Howl)**

Howl was still scrapping his feet along the concrete, his eyes were red but he stopped crying. He then stopped, "wake up Howl, being like this Bronté will die" he said to himself, slapping himself. Howl started to sprint as fast as he could to the castle door. He barged through to find Sophie in the kitchen,

"welcome home, how was..."she said as she turned around to find just Howl, she gasped,

"now's not the time Sophie, I need your help, Suliman had a spy watching us train, and she took her, I don't know where to, but Suliman did say that we would meet again and that Bronté will die in front of us. I'm so sorry" he said and broke down. Sophie didn't make a sound, she just stared at her husband, she walked over to him and put her hand on his black hair, she then got on her knees and embraced him.

"Like you said Howl, now is not the time, let's get our daughter back and end all this" she said calmly, Howl was shocked, he thought she would be mad at him for losing their daughter, but here she was, embracing and forgiving him. She pulled away and looked into his blue eyes, "let get our daughter back" Howl nodded and got off from the floor and went to the stairs,

"Markl, Witch of the Waste, we're going to need your help" he said. Rumbling came from up stairs and two figures came rushing,

"what is it this time" said Markl,

"Bronté has been taken by Madame Suliman, we need to bring her back, although we don't know where they are, but we know that Suliman won't kill Bronté without us watching" he said, they both nodded.

"I suggest we go to we search the royal palace and go talk to the prince" said the witch, Howl nodded. The last time they saw the prince was about a year ago, they told him of their daughter, so it won't surprise him.

"We'll go to the prince first, that way we can organise more people to help bring down Suliman" said Sophie, they all nodded and walked to the door. Howl changed the dial and opened the door to reveal the town of the prince.

* * *

They all walked normally to the palace and was stopped by a guard,

"state your business" he said, it was always the same guard, he should know them by now,

"as always, we are friends of the prince and wish an audience with him" said Howl, but before the guard could reply, the prince came rushing down the steps.

"Howl, Sophie, Markl and the witch of the waste what a surprise to have you all here, come inside" said the prince leading them inside the palace. They came to a living room and the prince sent the guards away and sat down, "I'm surprised, I thought that I would get to see your daughter, you said that you would get her back after 14 years" Sophie looked down,

"actually, that's why we're here" she said, the prince just stared at them confused, "Bronté, our daughter, has been kidnapped by Madame Suliman, this time she is determined to kill her before Bronté can overpower her" the prince gasped and got up.

"I will help you get back your daughter, that is a cruel way to treat a child, for what she has done she will be put to death" he said. Howl shook his head,

"no, there will be no death, if we kill her, we will be as bad as her, I don't want any death" he said. After that said, Sophie clenched her head, suddenly remembering the dream she had while she was still Howl's fiancé, about a girl being attacked and stopped bullets and bombs being fired at her, saying

"my father never wishes for anyone to die, and I will accept his wish, I will not kill you but you will go back to where you come from and leave me alone, it's not my fault that I am what I am, it's just the way things are" the sudden flashback hurt and she feel to the ground.

"SOPHIE" shouted Howl, he knelt down to the ground and picked up he head and put it on his lap, Sophie was still clenching her head,

"it hurts" she cried,

"what's wrong" said the prince, kneeling down as well, but Howl didn't know.

"Oh, I know what's wrong" said the witch of the waste, everyone, except Sophie who was still screaming in pain, turned to the old woman, "she's having a 'returned sight'"

"what's a 'returned sight'" asked Howl,

"Sophie is experiencing a sight that she saw many years ago, it's very rare and it really does hurt, but don't worry, I have something for it" the witch pulled a vile out of her bag, it had purple liquid in, "give this to her" she said handing it to Howl. Howl turned back to his wife,

"Sophie, drink this" he said, but Sophie shook her head,

"no, last time I tried one of the witch's potions, I was turned into a bouncing head" she cried, Howl sighed, he knew what he would have to do, he would have to force it down her throat. He put the liquid into his mouth, opened Sophie's mouth and kissed her, pouring the liquid into her mouth. Once it was all gone, Howl pulled away and shut Sophie's mouth,

"swallow it" he ordered, Sophie did as she was told and ended up chocking,

"god, that's a horrid taste" she said faintly, and then passed out. Everyone turned to the witch,

"calm down, the sight takes a lot of the persons energy, the best thing is rest" she said, Markl sighed,

"why do you have that potion?" he asked,

"oh, because I get them all the time, it hurts a lot" she said, Markl nodded. Howl put Sophie's unconscious body on the couch, everyone sat back down and sighed in relief. They went back to discussing about going about the rescue. Soon it turned dark and the prince offered everyone a room. Howl carried Sophie to their room and lay her on the bed, she had been asleep for 3 hours, but the witch did say that the pain took a lot of energy and she needed rest. He stroked her starlight hair, this made her shift, Howl gasped and Sophie's eyes slowly opened,

"Sophie!" he said, Sophie moaned and looked at her husband,

"what happened?" she asked,

"you've been asleep for 3 hours, you had a returned sight"

"god, that hurt" she said rubbing her head. Howl smiled and leaned down to kiss his wife, "oh, why did you have to force that potion into my mouth, it was horrible" she whined, Howl laughed,

"it may have been, but if I didn't you would probably still be in pain, I was worried sick Sophie, I thought you were about to have a fit" Sophie sat up and hugged Howl,

"I'm sorry for making you worry, I'm fine now, but I'm still tired, oh what happened after I passed out?" she asked,

"oh, the prince has agreed to help us in getting Bronté back, she will not be killed but locked away or exiled, we will discuss more tomorrow" he said, Sophie nodded and yawned, Howl kissed her again and pushed her down back onto the bed, but Sophie pushed away,

"oh that reminds me, in about 3 months will be Bronté's 15th birthday and the day that that spell that you put on me to stop having children will wear off" she said, Howl smiled,

"yeah, maybe we could have another, I want to know what it is like being a true father, I would have done anything to watch Bronté say her first words" he said and rested his head on Sophie's chest, Sophie stroked his black hair.

"Yeah me too, but now we need to focus on getting her back and taking down Suliman so that, if we do have another child, they won't have to grow up away from us" Howl nodded and closed his eyes, Sophie did the same and they both prayed that their daughter was okay.

* * *

**Two in one day, I'm on a roll, let's hope it stays this way, probably not, but anyway. Let hope that they will save Bronté, poor Sophie, she was in so much pain.**

**Anyway,**

**Until next time**


End file.
